


Travis Face

by JeweledArrow



Series: Travis Face [1]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Bologna is best boi, More tags to be added, Multi, Pastor Phelps is a meanie, The Cult sucks, Travis Face, Travis Face AU, Travis and Phillip, Travis and Phillip are best friends, Travis is a pure Christian boi, Travis is gay, Travis is the one with the prosthetic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-13 16:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeweledArrow/pseuds/JeweledArrow
Summary: Travis Face has a messed up past, present, and future. He is trying to live a normal life until he hears some troubling news from his bully at school. He decides to try to investigate what his father has been up to for the past 16 years and what he finds is too big for him to chew.





	1. The Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to give you guys a little snippet of my Travis Face AU! I plan on writing and posting more soon but I wanted to post a small preview of the AU so you’d be able to understand some of my TikToks that I’ve made with these characters. Stay tuned, I think you guys will like this.

“Another stillborn?! Heather, I need a daughter!”

“I’m sorry, Ken.. I can’t control what happens to the baby...”

“You know how important this is to me! Why couldn’t you have made our child that did make it a girl!”

“Kenneth, please! No!”

Travis was snapped out of his nightmare by the sound of his alarm. He reached over and slapped the button on the top of his alarm clock to turn it off. He rubbed his eyes gently as he yawned. He sat up and stretched his back. 

He pushed his blankets off of his legs then swung his legs off of his bed. Travis placed his elbows on his knees. He held his face in his hands. Why did that memory always replay... He was only like that for a second before his walkie talkie on his nightstand turned on. 

“Good morning, Travy Face. How did you sleep?” 

The voice that came from the walkie talkie was Phillip, his next door neighbor. He and Phillip shared a pair of walkie talkies. The two had been friends ever since Travis moved into this house five years ago. They were now best friends and nothing could separate them. Phillip knew Travis’s schedule. He knew he would be awake. 

Travis reaches over and picked up the walkie talkie. He held the button in. “Hey, Phillip. I slept ok,”  
He lied. “How about you?” 

Travis got up and turned on the light. He started to pick out what he was going to wear that day as Phillip talked to him. 

“I slept well. Did you have any nightmares?” Phillip asked. 

Travis held in the button again. “Of course. I wouldn’t be Travis without nightmares and phantom pains..” he said with a slight chuckle to make it sound less depressing. 

“Hurry up and get ready. Mom is making breakfast. You’re free to join us,” Phillip said with a smile. 

Travis smiled. “Alright. I’ll be over as soon as I can.”

“Then I’ll see you, Travy Face.”

Travis smiled, “Later, Phillip.”

Travis slipped out of his pajamas quickly. He put on a black sweater and a pair of grey jeans. He put on a pair of combat boots as well as his cross necklace. Travis walked into his adjacent bathroom and looked at his face in the mirror. 

He hated looking at his face every morning. The skin around his right eye was burned and red. The skin was bubbled up in some areas. It was rough and thick.. he hated seeing it. 

He cleaned the skin carefully. His skin was scarred so it didn’t hurt much anymore but he still tried to keep the skin clean in hopes that he would be able to get surgery on it eventually.. or that the scar would just go away. 

He picked up his prosthetic. It was a light purple patch of porcelain he wore to keep germs out of his scar. It fit over his right eye to completely cover and conceal his scar. He wrapped the strap around his head and buckled it in the back. He adjusted it slightly before grabbing his backpack. He peeked out of his room slightly looking for his father. He made sure his father wasn’t in the living room before leaving his house. 

After locking the door to his own house, Travis walked down the sidewalk to his left to Phillip’s house. It only took him a few steps before he was stepping onto their porch about to knock on the door. Before he could knock, Phillip opened the door with a smile. 

“Hey. Come on in,” Phillip said as he stepped out of the doorway so Travis could come inside. 

Travis smiled which made his prosthetic shift slightly. 

Phillip and his parents were always so supportive of Travis and what he believed. Phillip’s parents fell more and more in love with Travis each time he came to visit them. Travis was bullied at school because of his beliefs.. Travis was a Christian and his bully was an atheist so it was understandable. 

Travis walked into Phillip’s home. “Good morning, Trisha,” Travis greeted Phillip’s mom with a smile. 

“Oh! Good morning, Honey!”

Patricia was cooking omelettes in the kitchen. She was a thirty-four year old woman. She had slightly bigger build with fair skin. She was on the shorter side. Her hair was blue just like Phillip’s except it flowed to her shoulder blades. She wore a crimson crop top with high waisted light jeans that met the crop top nicely. She was still in her socks. She was definitely Phillip’s mother. 

“Sit down! Breakfast is almost done. Relax,” Trisha said as she waved at him. She turned back to the stove to finish the omelette. 

Travis hung his backpack on the back of a chair at the dinner table. “How’s Megan?” Travis asked as he sat down. 

Phillip smiled. “She’s doing better. She’s only a baby. Her colds shouldn’t last too long.” 

Just then Stacy walked into the room holding little Megan in her arms. Stacy was Phillip’s other mom that he called Mama. Stacy had beautiful purple hair. She was tall and thin. She had slightly darker skin. Stacy was still in a tank top and leggings. Her hair was in messy braids as well. 

Megan was Phillip’s sister. She was only a few months old. She had purple hair just like Stacy except hers was only a small tuff on her head. She was in a light pink onesie. Megan’s nose was a bit red since she was a little sick. She was definitely Stacy’s daughter. 

“Good morning, Stacy. Megan keep you up all night?” Travis asked. 

“Yeah.. she’s getting better though. The doctor gave her some vitamins. She should be all better in a few days. Hopefully, I’ll be able to go back to work after that and you two can watch her after school for me,” Stacy replied as she handed Megan to Phillip. 

Phillip held his baby sister as his mom handed his mama a cup of coffee. Stacy thanked Trisha before sipping at the warm drink. 

Trisha set a plate in front of Travis and one in front of Phillip. She took Megan into her own arms as she slid a third plate to Stacy. “I’ll put Megan in her swing then I’ll get to work. Travis honey. Make sure you eat.” 

Travis chuckled. He loved how caring Phillip’s family was. He nodded and ate his food. 

It wasn’t long before Trisha rushed off to work. Phillip took the dishes from Stacy and put them in the dish washer as she took care of Megan. 

Phillip smiled as he finished eating. “I just need to feed Bologna then I’ll be able to go.”

Travis chuckled. “Alright. I’ll get your plate. Tell the little guy I said hi.”

Phillip laughed as he quickly rushed to feed his pet cockroach. Travis put their dishes in the dish washer before he grabbed his backpack.

Soon Phillip came back out of his room with his backpack on his back. “Alright let’s go!” Travis smiled and went with Phillip out the door.


	2. The Beginning

It wasn’t long before the pair arrived at school. They went straight to their lockers to put their backpacks in them before getting the few books they would need for their first class. 

Travis was trying to find his pencil in his backpack when Sal Fisher started walking his way. 

Sal Fisher was Travis’s bully. He was always the one to tell Travis he was stupid for believing the things of the Bible. He made fun of him for hanging out with Phillip who is the gay kid in school. He made fun of him for claiming to be a Christian yet he was fully supportive and loving of Phillip even though he was gay. Travis tried to ignore him the best he could. Travis was supposed to love everybody. Phillip’s sexuality didn’t bother him one bit even if most Christians believed it to be wrong. 

Sal brushed past Travis’s shoulder harshly as he walked by the blond on his way to class. Travis ignored him. Phillip started walking to Travis as Sal flipped him off for no reason. 

Phillip lowered his eyebrows as he looked from Sal to Travis. Soon Sal was out of hearing range and Phillip picked Travis’s pencil out of a pocket in Travis’s back pack. Travis smiled at him. “Thanks,” He said as he took the pencil from his best friend. 

“That kid needs to chill out,” Phillip tucked a strand of blue hair behind his ear. “You haven’t even been in the building long enough to piss him off. What’s his deal?”

Travis stuffed his backpack into his locker before shutting the door. “It doesn’t really matter. He’s always hated me. I’ve learned to ignore him. Let’s just get to class before we’re late.” He gestured down the hall with a flick of his head. 

Phillip smiled as he started to walk with Travis Face. “At least he isn’t making fun of your face anymore.” 

“That’s true. But making fun of me for best friend isn’t any better,” Travis chuckled as he gripped his books. “Maybe if I act hurt by his words just once he’ll leave me alone.”

Phillip chuckled as Travis opened their classroom door for he and Phillip. The bluenette thanked him before walking into the room and sitting down behind Sal. Before taking his own seat behind Phillip, Travis glanced at Sal who was grimacing at him. 

The school day went by normally and it didn’t take long for the lunch bell to ring. Travis and Phillip were in the lunch line together. Today was pizza day. No one could really tell if the cheese was real or rubber but the pizza was one of the only school foods that didn’t send all of the students to the nurses office so it was a good day. 

Travis and Phillip sat down at their table and started to eat before another kid slipped into one of the chairs around their table. He had a paper bag in his hand meaning he had brought his own lunch. His brown hair flowed down past his hips. He looked Travis for a moment. 

“What’s up, Larry?” Travis asked after finishing his bite of pizza. 

“I was just curious if you believed in paranormal stuff...”

“Come to consult the Christian, huh?” Phillip asked with a slight chuckle.

“Pretty much.. I’ve been seeing things and I thought Travis would be the one to ask to see if it’s real or not...” Larry rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Ask about what?” Travis asked putting his slice of pizza down. 

“If ghosts and demons were real?” Larry asked. “You can talk to God, right? I feel like God would know the answer to that..”

Travis chuckled. “Yes, both demons and ghosts are real. But I wouldn’t be too concerned if I were you. Ghosts only really have appeared in the Bible once and that was when Jesus died so that’s what you could call a special occasion. And demons need to be summoned.. and I don’t think anyone knows how to do that in Nockfell.” Travis smiled at the brunette. 

Larry let out a breath he had been holding in. “Thank you. The apartment I live in is very sketchy. I was worried.”

“If there was something to worry about, I’d let you know. Don’t be so paranoid.” The Christian smiled. 

“Thank God... and what I asked about earlier..?”

“A lot of people believe being homosexual is condemned in the Bible. I don’t believe it is.” Travis smiled at him before looking into his eyes. “You can love whoever you want, Larry.”

“Thanks, Travis. I’ll see you later.” Larry smiled and stood back up. He waved slightly before leaving. 

Travis chuckled. 

“Why would you lie to him?” Phillip asked. 

Travis didn’t get the chance to answer him before the bell rang again. Travis shoved the last of his pizza into his mouth before standing up again. 

“Travis. Why would you lie to him about the demon?” Phillip asked again. 

Travis stacked their trays then grabbed Phillip’s hand as he took their trays back to the lunch lady. “I had to. There’s no point in making Larry worried if I don’t know for sure. He’s such a nice kid.”

Phillip nodded slightly as Travis took them to their class room. 

After a few more classes, Travis and Phillip were on their way back home. Their routine always ended with both of them doing their homework at Phillip’s place before they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the night. 

Travis’s father wasn’t the nicest. He wasn’t mean but he had an attitude that Travis nor Phillip really liked to be around. He disrespected Phillip because of his sexuality and Travis was fed up with it. 

Phillip opened the door of his house and walked inside. Travis wasn’t far behind. They made their way to Phillip’s room after saying hi to Phillip’s mama who was in the living room caring for Phillip’s baby sister. 

Travis tossed his backpack onto Phillip’s bed before he sat down on the edge of the bed. Phillip set his backpack by the bed as he walked by his desk to let his cockroach out of its tank. 

“Bologna is coming to help us with our homework,” Phillip said with a giggle as the cockroach climbed onto his hand. 

Bologna was the name of Phillip’s pet cockroach. He was a cute little guy. Travis and Phillip loved him a lot even though he was a bug. 

Travis chuckled as he took off his prosthetic and set it in the bed. “Good. Bologna is great at geometry.”

Phillip smiled at Travis when he exposed his scar to him. Travis’s prosthetic was uncomfortable. After their friendship was a few years old, Travis showed Phillip his scar and explained to him that he had it since he was a baby. Travis’s father wouldn’t tell him how he got it, but Travis knew it had to do something with his mother since Mr. Phelps didn’t like to talk about the scar or Travis’s late mother. 

Phillip sat down on the bed before setting Bologna on Travis’s shoulder. “So, is geometry first then?”

“I guess so.” Travis said as he pulled his books out of his backpack. 

After Geometry, they moved onto their history reading. They took turns reading to each other while the other listened and took notes for each other, writing down what they thought would be on the test. 

Phillip was in the middle of reading about the Civil War when their was a knock on Phillip’s bedroom door. 

Travis grabbed his prosthetic and put it back on before looking at the door.

“Come in,” Phillip said as he set his book down. 

Trisha opened the door. She just got home from work. “Hey, kiddos. Mama is making supper. It’ll be ready soon. I also got the books you wanted from the library. They’re out on the table.” She smiled at him. 

“Ok,” Phillip smiled back. “Thanks, Mom.” 

“By the way... while I was at the library, I saw one of your classmates. He was doing his homework. He’s probably headed this way now.”

Phillip looked confused. “Who was it?”

“He said his name was Sal. He told me he wanted to talk to Travis. He looked a little beat up too.. so I invited him for dinner. It was the nice thing to do.” 

“Sal is the one I’ve told you about. He’s the one who makes fun of Travis,” Phillip explained a little frustrated.

“Well he isn’t going to make fun of him here. He didn’t seem like he wanted to come beat him up when I talked to him. He was doing his homework at the library. His home might not be safe. Having him over once won’t hurt anything. Maybe we can be a good example to him,” Trisha defended. 

“What did he want to talk to me about?” Travis asked now joining the conversation. 

“I don’t know. He didn’t say, but it seemed important.”

Phillip looked upset. “But, Mom!” Phillip said in a whiny voice. “He’s a brat.”

“Phillip. I don’t want to argue about this. I didn’t know Sal was Travis’s bully. If I knew that, I wouldn’t have invited him. He’s invited so you are going to be nice.” Trisha looked at Travis. “Show him what a nice person you are. Show him kindness. He probably deserves it.” 

“Of course, Trisha.” Travis smiled. 

Phillip was still a bit pissed when his mom left the room. Travis looked over at him. “It’ll be ok. I’ll handle anything he says to me for your mom.” He smiled. 

Phillip didn’t smile back but nodded. 

Travis started putting their books away as Phillip held Bologna still a little annoyed. 

“Boys, come out and set the table,” Stacey called to them from the hallway. “Put Bologna away. No sense in keeping him out for Sal to try to kill him.”

Phillip put Bologna away then Travis lead them out of the room. They set the table as Stacey put on better clothes. Since she was at home all day, she was wearing comfier clothes as she took care of her daughter. 

Travis set the plates on the table as Phillip put the silverware next to each of them. Travis set the last plate down as the doorbell rang. Travis got the door since he knew who would be coming. It wasn’t a big deal. Like Trisha said, she wouldn’t let Sal bully him.

Travis opened up the door to see Sal standing in front of him. He looked the same as he did at school. He wore the same sweater and the same shorts. He had the same worn backpack on his back. 

But this time, his right eye was a bit puffy and dark. His left cheek was bruised as well and his lip was cut. Someone had beaten him between school and now.

“Hey..” Sal said simply as he looked up at Travis for a second before looking away again. 

“Hey,” Travis said back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this! I plan on trying to update this more frequently hoping to get my idea for this AU out there quickly. Stay tuned!


End file.
